Believing The Impossible
by HollyGlow26748
Summary: When the Seven Heroes of Olympus received a quest, it was not their usual quest. They had to help destroy Voldemort, the villain of the wizarding world. How will the famous Harry Potter react upon meeting the 'American Exchange Students' in his fifth year at Hogwarts? Will the Golden Trio find out their hidden secrets? Will the gods favour them this time? Let's find it all out now.
1. The Announcement

Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm just trying out this story and see if you guys like it. Do tell me what you think once you've read this short chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to the great J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan :D**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy sat in his cabin in Camp Half-Blood. The weather was inviting, the waters were calm, and every thing just seemed to be in the right place. He closed his sea-green eyes, letting the soft wind ruffle his messy hair. He was in a good mood, and with the vast waters flowing in front of him; he knew there was nothing that could ruin his mood.

Percy took in a deep breath of the fresh air, _Ah, this is more like it_, he thought. Being the Son of Poseidon, the Sea God, water always made him calm. He was just about to fully enjoy his moment of peace when…

'Percy Jackson you _have got_ to see this! Come quick!' Leo screamed from behind him before running again, probably to return to what he was enjoying.

'So much for three minutes of peace,' Percy grunted. He stood up and went out to see what all the noise he just realized were there was all about.

He stopped at his feet when he reached the source of all the noise. He was annoyed at Leo for ruining his moment, yes, but he couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

The Stoll brothers were sat on the ground back to back, with vines tied around their body. Mr D. – the Greek God Dionysus and the camp counselor – stood in front of them, looking extremely angry.

Nearly all the campers came to see what was going on, and they were slowly forming a circle around the interesting scene. Percy joined Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper to a small group at the corner of the circle. They were all laughing so hard; Leo was rolling on the ground.

'Dude what happened?' Percy asked Leo as he helped pull him up.

'Th-they went up to Mr D. and s-screamed right at his face, "Grapes _suck_!"' Leo explained, partially trying to hold back another burst of laughter. 'He got so angry, and seeing us laugh made him even angrier,' Leo said with great effort before finally giving in for another laugh.

Percy joined the laugh. It is fun to make fun of Mr D. sometimes. He turned his face to the right to see Annabeth giggling and laughing with Hazel and Piper. He caught her stormy gray eyes and she smiled at him. They had been together for a long time, but seeing her still made Percy weak on his legs sometimes.

'I don't care what you think about my grapes, Toby and Carter!' Mr D. exploded with rage.

Percy burst out laughing – laughing at Mr D.'s usual wrong name-calling. So far, he had called Travis and Connor 'Tom and Cole', 'Timmy and Christ', 'Ted and Charlie', but they are just a few of the many. Percy just don't know why he can't get their names right after catching them in trouble for so many times.

Everyone was laughing, and Percy and Annabeth were still enjoying their little silent conversation by gazing into each other's eyes. Annabeth mouthed, 'Seaweed Brain,' and Percy mouthed back, 'Wise Girl,'. Annabeth rolled her eye.

They were all having a good time. Laughter was heard here and there. Everyone was happy. Percy and Annabeth were having a good time as well, even though they stayed silent for the whole time.

Suddenly, the noise died down. Realizing this, Percy looked around and saw the reason of the sudden silence.

Chiron the centaur stomped with his hooves, making the atmosphere both tense and awkward.

A few Aphrodite girls kept giggling, but Percy caught Piper rolling her eyes.

'_Silence_!' he bellowed.

It was completely silent at that moment. Chiron turned to the small group of the Seven Heroes at the corner and gave them a firm nod before galloping away.

The Seven glanced at each other, each of them confirming silently to the other six, confirming what they should do. They then broke on a run, following Chiron to the Big House, leaving all the other campers dumbfounded but curious.

**Annabeth**

The Seven Heroes entered the Big House. Chiron was already waiting for them there. He didn't look angry over what had happened some time ago, but there was a worried look on his face instead. Although worried, he still smiled as the Seven slowly approached him.

'Sit down, please,' he said, indicating the couch.

Once they were settled, it was silent.

'What is it, Chiron?' asked Annabeth nervously. She could feel something bad or surprising was about to happen. The seven demigods waited patiently as they watched Chiron weigh his thoughts.

'I have a quest for the seven of you.' he slowly said.

'Is it something with Gaia again?' Percy grunted.

'No. This one is completely different.'

The seven demigods looked at each other, confused. Realizing that all their eyes were on her, Annabeth shrugged. She didn't know what Chiron was referring to.

'Different, as in…?' Jason slowly broke off the confusion.

'Different, as in, this is not about the Greek Gods. This time, its about Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Chiron sighed.

_Wow. That was unexpected_, thought Annabeth, as all their eyes widened at Chiron.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Should I continue the story? Do tell me what you think! I'm new at this, and I will really be grateful for your reviews :) So please review!**

**I know this is similar to some other Percy / Harry crossovers, but I will try to stay as original as possible! :)**

**-HollyGlow26748**


	2. And I'm Harry Potter

**Hi! First of all, thank you for the reviews :) really appreciated it.**

**So this is the second chapter and yes, it is longer.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong by Miss Rowling and Mr Riordan.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Leo**

All their eyes were on Chiron. Percy and Jason opened their mouth, but closed it again. Opened it again, and then closed it again. The opening and closing went for a few minutes; they looked like goldfish gasping for oxygen. No one said a single thing, but they just fixed their eyes on Chiron.

Finally, Leo broke the silence.

'Y-y-you're j-joking, right?' Leo said, trying to laugh, but failed. He was too nervous; the attempted laugh went out awkwardly.

_Please tell me you're joking. I mean like, you must be joking!_ Leo screamed in his head.

'I'm afraid not, child,' mumbled Chiron.

This time, their jaws dropped.

'But its impossible! Witches? Wizards? Hecate never told us such nonsense! They're mortals! How could Hecate simply bless them with her magic?' complained Annabeth.

More silence. Everyone was processing what Annabeth just said, then looked up at Chiron, waiting for an answer.

'Yes, they do exist. Hecate blessed them, and this is one of the reasons why you're going on this quest. Some of these people took it for granted, and decided to use it for bad deeds. Dark Wizards, they're called.' Chiron paused.

The seven demigods were gazing at him intently; curious yet somehow excited, waiting for him to continue with the story.

Understanding the signal, Chiron went on, 'Now, there was a boy. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born with the magic, but used it for the Dark Arts. Today, he is known as The Dark Lord, or in another name, Lord Voldemort.

'Over the years, he went around, killing those who do not follow him. He went on, and on, until one night – 31st of October, to be exact. He casted a killing curse upon a one-year-old. Harry Potter was his name. That was where he did his mistake. The curse deflected from the boy and into him, marking the day Voldemort disappeared. Since then, the name of Harry Potter spread across the wizarding world, calling him "The-Boy-Who-Lived",' Chiron said, ending his explanation.

The demigods were nodding at the centaur, expecting him to say more.

'My good friend, Albus Dumbledore, had requested for help. Your quest is to help Harry Potter and his two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, destroy Voldemort once and for all. But at the same time, protect them. You will attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – where Albus is Headmaster – in disguise as 'American Exchange Students' from a wizarding school here. You will begin as fifth years – like Harry and his friends – and that means all seven of you are fifteen. ' Chiron looked around, waiting for any questions.

Percy was looking a little confused. 'W-w-wait. If the Moldywart guy-'

'Voldemort,' Annabeth corrected.

'Right. Voldewart,' said Percy.

Everyone was looking at him, giving him the _Seriously, are you that deaf?_ look.

'What?'

The rest of them just motioned for him to continue.

'If the dude is dead,' Percy continued hesitantly, 'then the wizarding world would now be at peace right? What's our point on going?'

'The Seaweed Brain's thinking,' muttered Leo. 'What? I'm just saying!' said Leo as Percy gave him a glare. They laughed for a while, but it stopped when Hazel suddenly whispered out a few words loud enough for them to hear.

'Unless he's not dead. He only disappeared. Probably weak.'

Piper then spoke up, 'But how are we supposed to perform magic? We're demigods: half human, half God, not wizards or witches!' They all nodded in unison.

'That's what I was going to tell you about,' said Chiron, smiling. 'Hecate gave the seven of you her blessings. You will find your wands prepared once you're in their world.'

'And, um, how, exactly, do _we_ go to "their world"?' questioned Frank.

'You are departing to England at four in the evening today. Go to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and look for Arabella Figg. Make sure not to miss the flight.'

'WHAT?! "_FLIGHT"?!_' screamed Percy at once.

'Yes, Percy, I'm afraid you will have to take a plane there.'

'Come on, Percy, flying couldn't be _that_ bad,' Jason snickered.

'Getting on the Argo II was already bad enough and-'

'Hey!' Leo shouted. As a son of Hephaestus, Leo has great talent in fire and mechanics. He constructed the Argo II, and it was of great help during their latest quest together.

'Well you know how much I don't like flying, bro. But I like how the Argo can be a boat as well,' Percy shrugged.

'I suggest all seven of you start packing now. You don't want to miss it. Take a cab once you're there.'

Just when they were starting to leave the Big House, Chiron gave some extra advice, 'Remember: if they ask you what school you attend here, your school name is the Long Island Academy of Magic. Your principal is Mr. Brunner. All of you are fifteen. Try not to blow your cover. Be careful with who you trust. I'm putting my trust on the seven of you for this quest.'

The seven nodded in unison and walked towards the door.

'Oh, and may the Gods be with you,' he added.

One by one, the seven left the Big House to their respective cabins, preparing themselves for a quest they know will be much more difficult than they thought.

* * *

**Piper**

After bidding goodbye to Jason, Piper went to Cabin Ten to pack. She took few pieces of her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a piece or two of casual clothing, and a few pairs of comfortable jeans and other garments.

Piper unconsciously packed herself a dress – a dress that closely resembled the one she wore when her mother, Aphrodite, claimed her.

Not forgetting to bring a lot of nectar and ambrosia, she made sure she had her weapon around – the Katoptris.

After packing the things she need, she made her hair a French-braid, letting the braid loosely fall to her back. Her hair had grown longer and was no longer choppy. It was smooth and wavy, making her even more beautiful than she already was. She then looked around her room, giving it one last check before leaving.

Piper saw a picture of her father, the movie star Tristan McLean, and got reminded of some bittersweet memories. She missed her father a lot, but remembering how busy he could be, some painful memories re-entered her mind.

She hated the moments when her father didn't have time for her. He was too busy, and this made Piper do things to grab his father's attention.

Before she knew about her powers and what she really is – a demigoddess, she unconsciously used her charmspeaking powers to "borrow" something from a salesman like a lawnmower or a car. This caused her to get into trouble with the law when the people reported her for stealing. At one point, she talked a car dealer into giving her a BMW and drove it away from the lot. All she wanted to do was grab at least some attention from her father.

Knowing that she might miss him, she took the poster and placed it in her bag. After making sure she missed nothing, she left Cabin Ten and went for lunch.

The seven left camp at around one at noon. They had their lunch with their cabin members, each of them leaving some notes and advice as counselor of their respective cabins.

Ever since Piper became the new counselor of Cabin Ten, things were better. When Drew was counselor, she ran the cabin like a dictator. Drew bullied other children of Aphrodite, and Piper hated it. Drew was able to charmspeak them to do what she says, but Piper cannot be controlled by her. After returning from her very first quest with Jason and Leo, she became counselor of Cabin Ten. Unlike Drew, she didn't assign forced duties such as cleaning duties as a form of punishment. They worked together as one, and things absolutely improved.

But now that she had to leave for a new, challenging quest, she was quite convinced that they could properly take care of themselves. Well, sort of.

Sitting beside Jason and Leo in the car on their way to JFK airport, she leaned against Jason's chest, letting him put his arm around her while fidgeting the loose strands of her hair. She listened to the beating of Jason's heart, and she soon found herself deep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

'Piper.'

'Piper…'

'Piper!'

Piper woke up with a start. She slowly opened her eyelids, only to find Jason smiling at her from above her face.

'Wake up, beautiful. We're here,' Jason whispered.

Piper smiled back at him, rubbing her eyes as she left the car, half asleep. Jason took her bag and carried it for her, and they followed the other five, hand in hand.

Annabeth helped them check in, and once they had their boarding passes with them, they went for immigration.

Going through the immigration part was easy, but they soon got to the tricky part. Their bags had to be inspected. Fingers crossed, they started putting their bags into the machine, hoping that the Mist will help them through.

One by one, they placed their bag and walked through the metal detector. The first six successfully went through the security inspections… until it was Jason's turn.

Jason stepped through the metal detector, and unlike how it reacted when the other six walked through, an alarm rang. Security guards came to him and started looking through his body, searching his pockets and other possible places to hide a weapon. They didn't find any weapon; apparently, the Mist was helping him hide his Gladius sword.

'Hmm, this is weird. Are you sure you don't have a weapon of any sort, sir? Please remember that weapons of all sorts are strictly prohibited, and that carrying one can cause you a great fine or a suitable punishment by the law,' said a guard with a great amount of doubt in his eyes.

Quickly trying to save Jason, Piper approached them. She put on the sweetest smile and innocently said,

'I'm sure there is none, sir. After all, we're just a group of teenagers that wish to visit my grandmother in London. Some of my cousins are waiting there.'

Piper held her breath, hoping her charmspeaking really did work. _Please, please convince them; please make them forget,_ Piper pleaded in her mind.

Suddenly, the frown on the guard turned into a smile, and the doubts seem to disappear with it as well.

'Yes, of course, miss,' Piper exhaled the breath she held with relief. 'Please enjoy your trip,' continued the guard.

Quickly taking their bags with them, the seven rushed to their gate and boarded the aircraft.

* * *

**Percy**

_This is crazy. What the Hades was I thinking? I must be out of my mind._

Those were the thoughts of Percy Jackson: the son of Poseidon, the all-time hero, but also the teenager who was afraid of the possibility that Zeus might zap him with lightning when he was on board a plane.

_No. There's Jason here. Zeus won't make this plane fall. I mean like, his son is here. Probably the only son he has. Right? RIGHT?_ his mind conflicted against his previous thoughts.

Percy sat in the seat by the aisle. Annabeth was on his right, Hazel on Annabeth's right, and Frank on Hazel's right. Leo sat by the aisle that separated him from Percy, with Jason on his left, and Piper took the window-seat that was on Jason's left.

The flight was going to take seven hours longs. It had only been forty minutes since they took off from the runway, and Percy already wanted to get out of there. He clenched his hands on the armrests, with his back straight and his feet pressed hard to the floor.

Jason seemed to feel contented for flying. Piper and Annabeth were asleep. Hazel and Frank were having fun chatting, and Leo was busy reading about the Airbus 390.

Every one seemed to be all right: every one but Percy.

Annabeth started to stir. She opened an eye, looked at Percy and sighed.

'Seaweed Brain, nothing's gonna happen, all right? Just relax a little and we'll be there in no time. Trust me,' she murmured sleepily.

'But-'

'Come on, Percy,'

'Fine, my Wise Girl,' Percy winked.

Annabeth smiled at him. Percy took Annabeth's hand, intertwining their fingers together, letting her lean on his shoulder.

Percy was a little more relaxed, yes, but when he was awake for the rest of the flight, he prayed to the Gods, closed his eyes and tried his hardest to imagine he was sailing on the vast ocean below them.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have arrived at Heathrow Airport. To our tourists, welcome to London, and to the citizens, welcome home. The local time now is twelve minutes past six in the evening. The time in London is five hours behind New York. The local weather is sixty-four degrees Fahrenheit or eighteen degrees Celsius. Kindly stay in your seats until the aircraft had come to a full stop. Please do not turn on your electronics until you are in the terminal. It was a pleasure serving you today. Thank you for flying with us, and see you next time,' said a voice from the speakers.

Finally, Percy thought. He opened his eyes, yawned and stretched his arms. He fell asleep – surprisingly – and the hours he spent in the plane went like minutes.

'Can't believe you fell asleep, Perce. On a quest. In a plane. I must say that's a great achievement there,' Jason teased, five feet from Percy's left.

'Whatever. Still, I would never give away a chance to sail,' snickered Percy.

Once they were allowed to leave, Percy took his bag, and ran out of the aircraft to the terminal. He waited for around five minutes before the rest of them arrived. Immigration took them some time, but by seven o'clock, they were free to roam around London.

The seven found a maxicab and walked in the car. Percy took out a piece of paper and tried to read the address written on it. Deciding that it will take him a long time to properly read it, Percy gave the slip to Annabeth and told her to read it.

'Umm, Pr-pr… Privet Drive, L-Lit-Little Whinging, Sur… Surrey. Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, please, sir,' Annabeth told the driver.

The long journey to Privet Drive was quiet and tiring. Just as the sun was starting to set, the car stopped and the driver told them they were there. They paid the driver with the money Chiron gave them, and the car drove away around the corner.

'Are you sure we're there?' questioned Leo.

'There's a sign over there. Let's see what's there,' replied Annabeth.

They walked towards a sign that had the name of the street.

'Hmm. I don't think its saying "Privet Drive". Its saying… M-m-Magnolia Cr… Crescent. Magnolia Crescent. Great. We're lost. So much for riding a cab all the way here,' Annabeth grunted.

'It must be close. I think I saw the writing "Privet Drive" when we were on our way here. Well let's just hope it was Privet Drive that I read. The dyslexia is just getting worst. Let's look around first. Maybe its just around the corner or something,' suggested Hazel while looking around.

They soon turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards a darkening play park, hoping to find somebody to ask. Just as they were about to give up, Percy spotted a teenager in the empty park.

'Hey, look, there's someone there,' Percy told them. 'Let's try approaching him.'

The teenager was sitting on a swing. The rest were broken, but the one he was sitting on seemed fine. As they approached him, Percy paid attention to his looks.

The teenager had messy, black hair, and he used a pair of glasses. He looked around fifteen or probably fourteen or thirteen as he was skinny, and the jeans he was using seemed to be a little old.

He sat there with his head down. When he looked up, sunshine fell upon his emerald green eyes.

_If he didn't use those glasses, he would look pretty much like me,_ Percy thought. _Well, his eyes are emerald green, not the sea-green ones mines are…_

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing like Percy. Jason looked at Percy and grinned,

'Seems like you found your twin there,'

'Well, probably only the hair and eyes. But totally not his glasses or skinny body,' Percy grinned back.

'Come, let's see if the dude can offer us some help,'

* * *

**Harry**

Harry did not know how long he sat on the swing before he heard a group of people he didn't notice earlier come to his direction.

There were seven people in the group: three girls and four boys. Most of them look around seventeen or sixteen, but there were a few that looked around fifteen. Each of them carried a big bag with them, and by the slightly tired looks on their faces, they simply looked like a bunch of tourists.

Harry ignored them and returned to his thoughts. Voldemort was back, and if it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known about this! And his reward was to be in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world! How could Dumbledore have forgotten him so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting him along, too? How much longer was he supposed to endure Sirius telling him to sit tight and be a good boy; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid _Daily Prophet_ and point out that Voldemort had returned?

Memories of the night in the graveyard returned to Harry's memories. He remembered clearly how Pettigrew killed Cedric with the killing curse. He could not forget how Voldemort returned, and how they had dueled; or how he used _Expelliarmus_ against Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_ curse. _What's happening in the magical world now, then?_ Harry asked himself.

These furious thoughts whirled around in Harry's head, and his insides writhed with anger as the sky grew darker and darker by the minute.

'Hey, umm, excuse me?' a person said from beside Harry, breaking his train of thoughts.

'Yeah, well, umm, we kind of need your help here,' the person continued.

Harry stood up and looked at the person. He was tall. He wore a blue t-shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans, and he was carrying a dark blue backpack. He had black hair that was messy like his, and instead of emerald green eyes, he had sea-green ones. As he came nearer, there was a light scent of the sea that Harry didn't know the reason why it was there. He noted the American accent, and his mind silently confirmed that they were indeed a bunch of tourists.

'And how can I help you?' he answered.

'We're trying to get to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, but we kind of got lost. Mind helping us?' the guy asked.

'Oh, yeah, sure, I don't mind. That's where I'm heading, actually. But you'll have to wait for a little while. I'm waiting for some git around here,' Harry was amused at himself. It had been some time since he had called Dudley something bad in front of someone without getting into trouble.

'Who are you looking for anyway?' asked Harry.

The American looked back at his friends and they nodded. He turned back to Harry and said,

'Umm, this woman called Arabella Figg,'

_Why in the world would they be looking for that cat-lover?_ Harry thought in his mind.

'I'm Percy, by the way. They're my friends and some are my cousins there. Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank,' Percy introduced himself, pointing at his friends as he introduced each of them. _Cousins?_ Harry doubted that a little, but shrugged it off as Percy continued, 'We're from America,'

Percy offered him his hand and Harry shook it.

'And I'm Harry Potter,'

* * *

**How was the second chapter? Yay or nay? Longer, isn't it?**

**Yes, there are some lines that I picked up straight from the fifth Harry Potter book. Disclaimer again: they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Anyways, I'm having finals this week and next week. I'll post as soon as possible :)****  
**

**Oh, and I do have a question for you guys: What do you guys think of Jason and Piper? ;) Love them?**

**Please review! I read them all! **

**And to the one who told me about using the quotation mark instead of the apostrophe: I'm used to using the apostrophe, sadly. Most of the books I read use the apostrophe instead of the quotation mark. They're absolutely alright. So please cope with them :)**

**Again, thank you for the encouraging reviews! Please review more! Very much appreciated ;)**

**-HollyGlow26748**


	3. Nico's Arrival

**I am very sorry for the late update! More will be explained later. So first, enjoy the third chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the characters in this crossover does not belong to me. More likely to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Previously...

_'I'm Percy, by the way. They're my friends and some are my cousins there. Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank,' Percy introduced himself, pointing at his friends as he introduced each of them. Cousins? Harry doubted that a little, but shrugged it off as Percy continued, 'We're from America,'_

_Percy offered him his hand and Harry shook it._

_'And I'm Harry Potter,'_

* * *

Chapter 3

**Harry**

Hundreds of questions stormed into Harry's mind at that moment. The moment he said his name, Percy looked somewhat surprised and amazed, just like how people look when they hear his name – _no, just like how wizards and witches look_, he reminded himself.

_Could they be from our magical world? Only wizards and witches would react that way, right? Those people must know something! Are they magical? Do they know who I am? Are they our allies? Why are they looking for that cat lover? Or are they Death Eaters? They couldn't be, they're sixteen, or maybe fourteen and fifteen! But who knows? Why are they here? What do they want? _Harry was feeling a little dizzy with the voice screaming in his head.

Harry returned his gaze at the Americans in front of him before the sound of voices interrupted his musings. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.

Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakeably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.

Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique. As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport', as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Harry in their primary school days when he had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Harry was not remotely afraid of his cousin any more but he still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration. Neighborhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter boy' who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

'Follow me, we're off to Privet Drive,' Harry said to the seven Americans.

* * *

Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's. Harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright color in the darkness and he ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about his 'delinquent' appearance when he passed the householders. He walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited, Percy and his gang waiting along.

'Bullies, are they?' whispered Percy.

'Well they want to look threatening, but all they do is hunt down ten-year-olds,' Harry scoffed.

'Still. We think its ridiculous – all us here from America do. Beating up kids in alleys. Absolutely ridiculous.'

Harry nodded, the memories of the frequent 'Harry Hunting's when he was younger reentering his mind.

'... squealed like a pig, didn't he?' Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.

'Nice right hook, Big D,' said Piers.

'Same time tomorrow?' said Dudley.

'Round at my place, my parents will be out,' said Gordon.

'See you then,' said Dudley.

'Bye, Dud!'

'See ya, Big D!'

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. He motioned for the other seven to follow him quietly. When their voices had faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.

'Hey, Big D!'

Dudley turned.

'Oh,' he grunted. 'It's you.' He then spotted the group of travelers behind Harry. 'Who're they? They from your lot, huh?' he smirked.

Somehow, Harry hesitated. They _did_ act like magical folks, they _did_ look shocked at the mention of his name, for the love of Merlin!

They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.

'Not this brave at night, are you?' sneered Dudley.

'This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this.' Harry rolled his eyes. The travelers behind him snickered and nudged Percy while whispering something about how alike they were. To be honest, Harry was quite surprised when he saw Percy. Yes, Percy was more tanned and muscular than Harry was, but the American also had the same messy black hair and green eyes – seagreen instead of the emerald green Harry had inherited from his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. When it came to being athletic, he could say that he was athletic. He was the Seeker of his house – Gryffindor – Quidditch team in Hogwarts, and in fact, he was the youngest Quidditch player in a century! Harry remembered the joy he felt when he flew for the first time four years before in his first flying lesson, the ecstatic feeling of slicing through the wind, the thrilling sensation of –

Harry's train of thoughts and excitement was cut when Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water. He felt it too – the cold sensation accompanied with the feeling of despair and melancholy.

Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could to hex Dudley – then his reason caught up with his senses – he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.

Then it hit him, the only things that could make him feel that way – Dementors.

Dudley tried to run away but fell down, and another Dementor slowly approached him. Harry turned to see the Americans, but it was way too dark to pay close attention.

'Wand, wand, wand, wand, wand…' Harry fumbled for his wand in his pocket. He immediately pulled it out and raised it to the air.

'Lumos!' he yelled.

Bright light appeared at the tip of his wand, and he looked at the Americans. They did not look very much surprised, and if Harry was not mistaken, they were all holding on to a weapon.

'What the Hades are they?!' screamed Leo, the one with elfish ears. _What? 'Hades'?_ wondered Harry.

'Dementors,' muttered a small voice of a boy.

'What? Nico? Why are you here? How –' the one called Annabeth asked, surprised.

But Harry was too worried to listen. _Patronus_, he reminded himself.

'Expecto patronum!' he tried. A silvery wisp of vapour shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain.

A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him. A rushing noise filled Harry's ears.

'Expecto patronum!' Harry attempted once more, but again, he failed.

Harry tried to think of a happy moment. He recollected his flying memories, his moments in The Burrow, and he reminded himself of Hogwarts… He reminisced the day he received his Hogwarts letter and the day he met Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He gathered all his happiness all the way from his first year at Hogwarts and took in a deep breath.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Harry cried at last.

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.

Finally feeling much more relief, Harry turned towards Dudley and the seven other teenagers. He was not going to be surprised to see another Dementor sucking their soul out, but what he saw shocked him. Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry understood, already seeing a Dementor sucking part of his soul earlier. But that was not what surprised Harry.

Harry gazed at the Americans. The boy he had a glimpse of earlier was nowhere to be seen. Instead of horror-stricken faces and pale bodies quivering on the ground, he saw the seven teenagers looked rather… normal. Sure, they looked all alarmed and panicky, but this was not what Harry was expecting from a group of American tourists after being attacked by Dementors in the middle of a neighbourhood. That would already be a great achievement to not pass out like how Harry did back in his third year at Hogwarts – and that is, assuming they were wizards and witches. But for then, Harry was trying his best to still assume they were Muggles. After all, Muggles were not supposed to be able to see Dementors. Everything that had happened for the past hour or two was telling Harry that they were absolutely not Muggles. No, not at all. Harry was starting to put two and two together when he heard footsteps.

Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but-

'Don't put it away idiot boy!' she shrieked. 'What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!'

She moved her gaze upon the seven American teenagers that were standing there, still looking alarmed. At the sight, she shrieked again, 'And he left you with the exchange students! Oh, well at least its better to have more of us to fight off the Dementors! But, oh, how dare he, that Mundungus Fletcher!'

Harry's head was pounding upon the revelations. It was already too much for him to take in in one whole day. Well, maybe not as much as when he found out he was a wizard, but still. He didn't know what to say or do or think, and that kept him nailed to the ground.

_Oh, so I was right_, Harry finally thought before Mrs. Figg started ranting again, making his head throb more and more upon more revelations.

* * *

**Leo**

They followed Arabella, first sending Harry and his whale of a cousin to number 4 before going to her house two streets away, where a cold supper was waiting for them. They didn't say a thing on the way, everyone silently agreeing to talk later inside.

'I'm sorry for the cold supper, but please, go dig in,' Arabella said to them before leaving the room muttering to herself.

The house was similar to the ones around it. It was a two-story house with a lawn. The living room, kitchen and dining table were located on the first story, the bedrooms and bathrooms on the second. The living room, kitchen and dining table were all in a medium-sized rectangular room with windows displaying the back garden. On one side of the room, a fireplace with a crackling blaze on the hearth was positioned in front of a couch and an armchair with the dining table set behind them. The kitchen, which was located on the other end of the room, was small, really, with only an old stove, a small refrigerator, a counter and a cupboard. The floor of the room was covered with ceramic tiles and the walls were pasted with wallpaper. The wallpaper had quite a quirky design, but no one would be able to pay attention to it with the presence of the so many portraits of cats. At least, that's what Leo thought.

'I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry,' Leo stated while walking to the dining table.

'Yeah, me too,' added Percy, joining Leo to the table and sitting himself on one of the seven chairs. The others followed, filling their plates with the cold supper they were given. Just when Leo was about to gobble down his supper, Annabeth pulled his arm down.

'Wait! Ugh, how could we forget! The offerings!' Annabeth alerted them.

'Huh, oh, right,' Leo replied shyly. He looked around the room, saw the crackling fire in the fireplace, shrugged and walked toward the fire.

'To Hephaestus…' he muttered under his breath, '… and Zeus.' Leo added, remembering the safe flight they had had earlier that day, before taking a portion of his meal and dropping it into the fire. The rest of the demigods followed suit and gave their burnt offerings to the gods. The room was immediately filled with the smell of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, steak on the grill and a hundred other good things.

The demigods ate their supper in a comfortable silence. The only sounds heard in the room were the chewing of food and the clattering of forks and knives. At least, it was so until Percy choked on his food and screamed, 'Nico! For the love of Poseidon, just don't do your shadow-travel thing out of nowhere.'

True enough, Nico was there, smirking in a corner before walking over to them.

'Nico,' Hazel said slowly to her half-brother, 'what are you doing here? And what were you doing just now, when there were those… those…'

'Dementors, you mean? I was following the seven of you, waiting for a time when you guys will be alone. There's something my father told me that has something to do with your quest. He told me-'

'Whoa. Hold it there, Nico. What the Hades is a Dementor?' Percy quickly said, cutting off Nico in mid-sentence.

Nico sighed. 'Long explanation short, a Dementor is a non-being, said to be a Dark creature that consumes a person's soul. It feeds off the happiness in you and brings you despair. And once they consume your soul, you're nothing but an empty, lifeless body with no emotions or anything.'

Nico, Leo thought, was starting to get a _bit_ livelier. He was starting to be able to pull a smile at some times, even if they were still very rare.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, and Nico's expression immediately turned serious.

'Listen. This involves your quest on Voldemort,' the footsteps were getting closer as the owner of those feet started climbing down the staircase. 'It's his soul – I mean, _souls_. He divided his soul into fragments to prevent death and obtain immortality,' Nico said the last sentence with scathing contempt.

The footsteps of Arabella were nearing the room they were in, closer and closer by the second. 'How or where he hid them – we don't know. Yet. But we will, and I'm pretty sure this will be one of the most important keys to destroy him.'

Nico gave them a final nod the moment the door to the room opened with a creak.

'Enjoyed your supper?' Arabella asked as she stepped in the room and walked toward them.

'Yes we did, thank you very much,' Annabeth politely replied. But although Annabeth looked very much in a calm demeanor, Leo still noticed how her skin looked paler. And so were the others'. Oh yes, he felt rather sick after being told that a man's soul can actually be split into fragments and hidden. It was just sickening and wrong in every way. Leo turned to the spot where Nico was seconds ago but he was gone. Ah, yes, the usual shadow-travelling Nico.

'Good. I know you're all tired and in need of a long rest, but I'm sorry to inform you that this is not where you'll be staying. Go to number 4 and meet Harry there, and you'll know where you'll stay for the next few weeks,' said Arabella. She looked out one of the windows by the wall, as if expecting something to happen.

'Erm, is that where we'll stay? With Harry?' Leo questioned. Where else could they stay? Chiron obviously told them to come here...

'The Advanced Guards are coming.'

'_Advanced Guards_?' Jason slowly recited the words.

'Members of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'The _what_?' Percy wanted to know. But Arabella wasn't paying much attention to them.

'Go now. They must be there by now.'

* * *

And so they did leave after some polite thanks and appreciation. The seven demigods made their way down the two streets to where they were before: Number 4 Privet Drive.

And when the said house finally came into view, Arabella was right. There, in front of the door of the house, stood a few figures dressed in what looked like robes and cloaks, one of them pointing a so-called wand toward the doorknob.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is a very late update and I am so very much sorry for it. The new school year is so much more hectic than I thought it would have been, and I had no time to update in during the holidays. I was on a long vacation. Very very sorry! And yes I know this chapter is either shorter or just as long as the previous, but I'm still trying to make the chapters longer. It was supposed to be longer than this, but I had to update it today, so I stopped there for the chapter.**

**A reason why I'm updating it today is because I want to update it in honour of Hermione's birthday! It's Hermione's birthday today, September 19th! Happy 34th Birthday Hermione! :) **

**And it happens to be my birthday today as well! So, yeah. :)**

**Please review the story for me because I need some guidance as well. I'd like to thank all the reviews I've received so far, and I hope to see more! Oh, and I'll try updating it more frequently. Still very, very busy with school, so let's just hope I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**And what house(s) do you think the demigods will be sorted into? ;) Review!**

**-HollyGlow26748**


End file.
